Some electronic products, such as some computers, televisions, and mobile phones, may have a capability to form a wireless connection directly to each other in order to communicate with each other through the wireless connection without going through an intermediate component, such as an access point (e.g., a wireless communication router). In some situations, such a wireless connection between the devices may be formed at one time, but the same wireless connection may fail to form again at another time without additional actions, such as interactions by the users of these electronic products.